


Live stream.

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Youtuber Johnny, jaehyun is bored, kind of ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: Johnny has locked himself in his filming room over an hour ago now, and hearing him laugh without him is annoying. Not that he's jealous that he's not the reason for his melodious laugh echoing through the apartment, but because he's bored and Johnny won't be available for another hour. Fortunately, he has an idea.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Live stream.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta, sorry, I'll probably edit it tomorrow.  
> I'm once again procrastinating important stuff.

Johnny has locked himself in his filming room over an hour ago now, and hearing him laugh without him is annoying. Not that he's jealous that he's not the reason for his melodious laugh echoing through the apartment, but because he's bored and Johnny won't be available for another hour. Jaehyun tried to watch TV, but everything bores him. He looked at different social medias, but it seems that all his friends have decided to have a romantic day and to post their photos while he is on the sofa, all alone.

Finally, he gets up from the sofa, stretching his legs, and he walks towards the filming room. It is not forbidden to enter per se, but he knows that Johnny prefers that he does not come in when he is filming because he loses track of what he is doing very quickly when Jaehyun is around. It's flattering, he's not going to lie. He waits in front of the door for a few seconds, then opens it silently. Johnny is far too busy reading and interacting with his fans to notice his boyfriend's presence, so he takes the opportunity to slip inside.

He walks behind the computer he's using for the live stream, and finally Johnny's attention is on him. He opens his mouth in a silent question, but Jaehyun just shrugs. He sinks to his knees, not very gracefully, and he winces at the burning sensation from the carpet on his bare skin. He forward on his knees until he is close to the chair where Johnny is seated. The boy looks down to meet Jaehyun's gaze, and once again, instead of responding, he puts his index to his lips, asking him to keep quiet.

Fortunately, Johnny is one of those people who only half dresses when filming a video, which makes Jaehyun's job a whole lot easier. With a nod, he asks Johnny to stand up slightly from his chair so that he can slide his shorts off. He's not wearing any underwear, and if he wasn't doing a live, Jaehyun would have called him a slut.

Jaehyun has spent enough time watching his boyfriend's live streams to know his camera is hiding everything under the desk. Otherwise, he wouldn't be in that position. Because yes, he wants to annoy him in a way, but he doesn't want to make him lose everything he spent years creating.

"So .. do you have any plans for Halloween?" Johnny asks his viewers in a shaky voice and Jaehyun smiles, he hasn't touched him yet and he seems already affected by the mere thought of what's to come. “Oh, that's interesting, Jaehyun and I are planning to have a party…” his sentence is cut when Jaehyun slides the tip of his tongue down his cock.

Before Johnny can think of kicking him, Jaehyun takes the head in his mouth. He loves the feeling, the weight of Johnny's cock on his tongue, and.. oh, the feeling of him hardening in his mouth. A hand lands in Jaehyun's hair, and he dives further down Johnny's cock to avoid moaning when he feels his fingers tighten around his locks. At least he's not trying to get him to stop. The position is not comfortable, especially under the desk but it is a problem for future him.

It's embarrassing how quickly Johnny is at full hardness, but Jaehyun's mouth is so hot and wet, and the fact that he's watched by thousands of people is exciting. He didn't know he liked this sort of thing until today. Of course, Jaehyun is the only one who would have these kinds of ideas. Reading the comments is hard when he feels Jaehyun's throat relax and the tip of his cock against the back of his throat as his fingers stroke what he can't take in.

The noises Jaehyun makes are lewds, and he bucks his hips. He puts his free hand over his mouth, of fear of having hurt Jaehyun, but when he meets his gaze - bad idea - he sees him nod, he gives him permission to kiss his mouth. Fuck. It takes a second for him to get his gaze off from Jaehyun's face. His eyes are full of tears, and his lips are stretched around his cock, red and swollen, drool dripping down his chin. It is a sight he will never tire of.

"Oh yeah, e-everything is fine." Johnny responds when he notices the several questions about his silence. It's true that he's been a lot quieter and less giggly since Jaehyun entered, but it's not his fault. He moves his hips gently, and Jaehyun puts his hands on his hips, just enjoying what Johnny gives him. It's hard to do what he actually wants to do with the desk and the fact that he has to be low key about what's going on.

He bites his lower lip to cover a moan when Jaehyun decides it's too slow for him. He's not very patient, and to be honest Johnny is grateful for that. He doesn't know how long he will be able to remain silent. "Oh, you want to see Jaehyun?" he takes a minute to think about it, trying not to slide his eyes towards his lover.

"He's busy, but I'm sure he can come before the end." His free hand joins the one in Jaehyun's hair and he presses his head to make him swallow his cock down to the base. Jaehyun chokes but he breathes through his nose to stay as long as his boyfriend wants. After a while, his lungs start to burn, and the tears flow freely down his cheeks. He gently taps Johnny's thigh, who withdraws his hands.

He takes long, silent breaths, and he smiles when he sees Johnny's chest rise and fall far too quickly for someone who is only supposed to chat with their fans online. He takes his cock in his hand, using the precum to make the slide easier. He turns his wrist, just like Johnny likes, and he watches him slowly lose his composure.

"Fuck." he growls and Jaehyun, instead of stopping, goes faster and faster. Johnny feels his orgasm coming, he feels that familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach, and he bites his tongue. "I hit my shin." he mumbles, and he's pretty sure some of his fans figured out what was going on. He's definitely not going on twitter for the next few days, and he knows that if Johnny becomes the hot topic, his friends will definitely send him everything on the chat group.

Jaehyun realizes that Johnny is close, so he takes his cock back into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around his head and into the slit. It seems to be working, because Johnny lowers his head to be out of view of the camera, and he closes his eyes when Jaehyun tastes the salty cum in his throat. He feels Johnny's thighs shake under his hands, and he strokes them gently. It takes a moment for him to stop cumming, and Jaehyun swallows everything except a drop that has run down his lower lip and down his chin.

Johnny is out of breath, and he's thinking about ending his live abruptly so he can have the excuse of a bad connection, but they're smarter than that. Jaehyun is also out of breath, but for a whole different reason. His throat is sore, but he's proud of himself when he sits up from under the desk. His knees are painful, and red from the carpet. Johnny finally raises his head, and he fixes his gaze on Jaehyun who runs his finger on his chin to collect the cum before shoving it in his mouth.

He puts on a show of licking his finger, and Johnny feels his cock twitch under the desk. No he can't, not now. Jaehyun looks like a sin with his messy hair and swollen red lips and yet he steps into view, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hey, hi! I thought I would say hi to you before going out!" Johnny frowns at the mention of his departure, he didn't know that.

"Don't worry about Johnny, he's fine, I think he's just a little tired." he winks at the camera, and walks out of the room waving to Johnny not without kissing his lips. No, he hadn't planned on going out, but he's not sure he's ready for the revenge Johnny who hasn't opened his mouth yet since his orgasm has in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at any explicit content.  
> I was writing yet another JohnDoJae and I ended up writing this instead.


End file.
